Ice
by darkrisingphoenix
Summary: AU He thinks she's annoying. She thinks he's arrogant. And they just happen to be in the pairs skating competition in the Olympics, but only for the gold... they think. SasuSaku ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form.**

This story was inspired by the 2006 Torino Winter Olympics.

---

"Sakura! Time to get off the rink! It's closing!"

"Alright, I'll be right there, Tsunade-sama." A pink-haired girl stepped off the ice rink, and began to take off her skates. "I can't believe I lost track of time like that." She murmured. Slipping the skates into her bag, she slid her feet into sneakers.

"Sakura, what took so long? I bet everyone's waiting." A girl with long blonde hair tied up into a ponytail tugged on Sakura's arm, wanting to hurry.

"H-hey! Ino, my legs are sore. Besides, I'm supposed to meet my doubles partner tomorrow. I don't have time for parties."

"Sakura, does everything in your life revolve around skating?" Ino pouted at her best friend.

"Well, I could drop in for a little while..."

"Great! Let's go!" Ino dragged her pink-haired companion towards her car, despite Sakura's yelps of disagreement.

"Geez, Ino. Next time, _tell_ me when you're going to push me." Sakura rubbed her arm where Ino had been pulling.

"Eh, whatever."

"I'm only going to stay for an hour. Then, I want you to take me home." Sakura folded her arms.

"Fine, fine. Whatever. I just heard Shikamaru and Chouji found a new restaurant. The Phoenix, I think it was. They're supposed to have really good food." Ino put the key into the ignition and started the car.

---The Next Day---

"Hmm... I suppose Kakashi-sensei's not here yet." Sakura sat down on one of the benches surrounding the ice rink. "I suppose I could get in some practice before he shows up."

--- An Hour Later---

"Hey, Sakura. I was having trouble starting my car today, so..." A silver-haired man with a scarf covering his nose, mouth, and chin skated onto the rink.

"Save it, liar." Sakura skated over to him and stopped. "So what am I practicing today?"

"Pairs skating." Kakashi stepped aside, revealing a young, raven-haired man behind him. "This is your partner, Uchiha Sasuke."

"Nice to meet you, Sasuke." Sakura held out her hand in offering. Sasuke merely glanced at it before beginning to skate around the rink.

'How rude is he? Wait... I have to skate with _him_? Just my luck. He'd better cooperate.'

"Well, I've got your routine all planned out. Here." Kakashi handed her a clipboard with the plan on it. "You should begin to practice with each other today."

"Mmhm. Only if he works with me." Sakura glanced at the young man still warming up.

"I know he's cold, but he's the most accomplished male skater I've ever met and taught." Kakashi sighed. "Just try and work together."

"Why couldn't I have skated with Lee? He was friendly, and pretty good."

"He hurt his leg."

"Okay, then. But if he drops me on purpose, I'm not going to guarantee his safety." Sakura began to glide towards Sasuke and shoved the clipboard into his gut.

"Oof! What was that for?" He glared at her. She returned the glare.

"Hurry up and read it. We're starting on the first few moves today."

"Listen, Sakura, right? I'm only doing this because I want an Olympic medal to prove to my brother I'm not second best." He skimmed over the paper.

"That's perfectly fine with me. Now I think we should start soon." Sakura told him, grabbing his hand.

"Hn."

He put the clipboard on the bench and skated to the center of the ice. Watching the two from the stands, Kakashi pressed play on the CD player next to him. 'A Thousand Words' orchestral version began to play.

"That's right, skate around the rink, spin, double lutz," Kakashi muttered, relaying the routine as the two skated around the rink, "corkscrew spin, skate around once more, join hands, lasso lift, good, good, now a triple toe loop, and a double salchow. Ah, here's the hard part. Let's see how low he can get her to the ice. Wow, nice work, Sasuke."

The two continued to skate in near perfect synch, until Sasuke abruptly braked, causing Sakura to crash into him.

"Ow! Hey, what was that for?" Sakura glared at him.

"I've gotta go." Sasuke glided away to the bench and began unlacing his skates.

"Where to?"

"None of your business." He pulled off each skate, sighing in relief as the constricting shoe was taken off.

"Well-"

"You're annoying."

"I beg your pardon?"

"You're annoying. I can't believe you're the wondrous skater Kakashi was talking about." Sasuke stood up and began to walk towards the door.

"Bu- I- Well," Sakura stared helplessly at his back, tears beginning to form in the jade-green orbs that were her eyes. "What do you know?" She sat down on the ice, not feeling the cold.

"Hey, Sakura!" Ino bounded into the ice rink. "Who was that guy and how can I meet hi-, Sakura? Are you okay?" Ino saw Sakura sitting on the ice, silently crying.

"He-he's such a jerk!" Sakura slammed her fist down on the ice.

"Who? Him? The guy who just walked out?"

Sakura nodded, tears still streaming down her face.

"Oh, oh, Sakura." Ino carefully stepped onto the ice and made her way to her friend. "Don't listen to him. He's stupid, obviously, and can't see that you're an awesome person." She patted Sakura's back reassuringly.

"Y-you're right. I don't need to listen to him to tell me what I am." She stood up, bringing Ino with her. "Come on. Maybe we can have a movie marathon tonight at my house."

"Actually, Shikamaru said he made a new friend and he's bringing him to Temari's party." Ino helped Sakura take off her skates and put them into Sakura's skate bag.

"Well... Okay. I don't think I'm going to practice tomorrow, so why not." Sakura pulled on her sneakers and followed her blonde friend out the door.

---An Hour Later---

"Thanks for letting me borrow your clothes, Ino. I wouldn't want to have shown up at Temari's wearing my sweats." Sakura hugged her friend.

"No problem. What are friends for?" Ino smiled before ringing the doorbell of the house that was pounding with music.

The door opened, showing a blonde with her hair up. She smiled and ushered them in. "Hi Ino, Sakura. Shikamaru's over by the punch bowl."

"Thanks, Temari. Come on, Sakura." Ino pulled Sakura towards the table.

"Hey. Ino. Sakura. Meet my new friend." Shikamaru gestured towards a raven-haired young man who was muttering something about stupid parties.

Sakura breathed in sharply. She hadn't wanted to see him again, not for a while.

"Hey, annoying." He greeted her

"Hello, arrogant." Sakura hissed.

---

Well, what did you think?

Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form.**

Thank you, RobinAmon, joker4u, ChibiHeart, themangaloverofdoom, serpentslayer, Kaze ni Tenshin, Noyesgirl for reviewing!

Little, bitty bit of ShikaIno in this chapter. A LITTLE BIT!

Please note: Ino and Sakura go to a special sports school, and their school day is from 8:00 AM to 1:00 PM. Sakura is there for skating and Ino is there for some sort of winter sport. You pick! Put the name of the sport in front in front of your reviews. Thank you!

Ice 

Chapter 2

"Hello, arrogant." She glared at him.

"Oh, you two know each other?" Shikamaru looked from Sasuke to Sakura and back to Sasuke. "Good. Then I don't have to go through the trouble of introducing the two of you."

"No, I _don't_ know him." Sakura continued glaring at Sasuke.

"Okay... Sasuke, Sakura. Sakura, Sasuke. There done." He shrugged.

"I'm leaving." Sakura began to turn around, but was stopped by Ino.

"But if you leave, who am I going to hang out with?"

"Your boyfriend." Sakura wrenched Ino's arm off her arm.

"Oh, no you don't! You are going to dance with _him_. And _you_, mister," She pointed at Sasuke, who seemed to shrink back a tiny bit. "Are going to dance with _her_! Understand!" (A/N: Ino's scary...) Sakura glared at Ino and then at Sasuke.

"Whatever." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"GO! AT LEAST GET TO KNOW EACH OTHER!" Ino pointed at two chairs before dragging the two over to the chairs and plopping them down. "TALK!" She turned around and walked back to Shikamaru and Chouji.

Sakura shifted her gaze to the raven-haired boy next to her. He was busy staring at the ceiling, arms folded.

"What?" He looked at her.

"Nothing," She scowled. "Stupid." She added under her breath.

"What did you say?" He glared at her.

"I said you're STUPID! DO I NEED TO SPELL IT OUT FOR YOU? S-T-U-P-I-D!" She exploded.

"You're loud _and_ annoying." He looked back up to the ceiling.

_Crack._ Sakura had slapped him, a red handprint slowly on his cheek.

"I HATE YOU!" She screamed, tears running down her cheeks. "I hate you." She whispered. With that, she ran out of Temari's house.

"Ino, I don't think you should have introduced those two." Shikamaru shook his head. "Why did you, anyway?"

"I wanted to repay her for introducing us to each other." Ino looked at Shikamaru. "Wouldn't you?"

"Well, yeah..." He scratched his head.

"I'm going to get her." Ino ran out of the door, after Sakura.

---The Next Day at School---

"Hey Sakura!" Ino ran up to the pink-haired girl at the end of the hall. "Where have you been? I called you like, 10 times!"

"I don't wanna talk right now, Ino-pig." Sakura sighed, pulling out her LA spiral.

"INO-PIG! How dare you, forehead-girl!" Ino shouted at Sakura.

"Whatever." Sakura replied.

Ino gasped. "That's it? No retort? No smart comment? What's wrong with you!" She cried.

"I'm going to be late for LA." Sakura pushed past her blonde friend.

"Wha-?" Ino turned around. "But the bell hasn't even rung!" She called to Sakura's retreating back.

Sakura sighed and flopped down at her desk. "Maybe Language Arts will keep my mind off of skating." She pushed back a few locks of hair and pulled out her notebook. Opening it, she began to write.

_Flying free,_

_Above the clouds,_

_I look down,_

_And see beneath me,_

_People the size of ants,_

_Buildings as tiny as a LEGO,_

_And trees,_

_As thin as toothpicks_

_I laugh,_

_Carefree and flying._

_Suddenly,_

_A hand shakes my shoulder._

_Poof!_

_My dream has faded,_

_And now,_

_Time for another,_

_Ordinary,_

_Day._

"Nice poem, annoying." A cold voice reached her ears. She looked up to see a pair of onyx eyes and an arrogant smirk.

"Since when do you go to this school?" She glared at Sasuke.

"Since I was transferred here," He continued to smirk. "My parents thought I needed to get to know my skating partner better."

"Well, I'm going to go to your house, and have a nice, long talk with your pa- Will you stop smirking at me?" She glared at him yet again.

"No." He continued to smirk at her.

"Stop smirking already!" She stood up, and was now eye-level with Sasuke.

"Make me." He stuck out his tongue at her in a very childlike manner.

"Fine. I'll wipe that smirk right off your ugly face." She answered. Sakura picked up her notebook and started hitting Sasuke with it.

"Ow!" **Wham** "Stop it!" **Bam** "OUCH!" **Pow** "You really are annoying, you know?"

"STOP CALLING ME ANNOYING, ARROGANT!" Sakura continued to pound Sasuke. Finally, he picked up a nearby book and began returning blows.

"Ow!"

"You're not supposed to hit -OW- girls!"

"So? Ow!"

"Put down the stupid book!"

"Put down the stupid notebook then!"

"Sakura," The teacher tried to stop the two.

"Ow! Stop hitting ME!"

"Sakura!" The teacher yelled.

"Put down the notebook!"

"BOTH OF YOU, STOP THIS INSTANT!" The teacher yelled, causing the two to stop. "Detention for both of you! Sakura, I'm ashamed. You're one of my best students!" She turned to Sasuke. "Are you in the right class, young man?"

Sasuke cleared his throat and answered, "I'm the new student, ma'am. Uchiha Sasuke."

"Mr. Uchiha, this is your first day here, and you come into my classroom and fight one of my students. Is that a good way to start your school year?" The teacher scolded him.

"N-no ma'am." Sasuke looked flustered.

"I see you now understand. Let's see," The teacher turned to her desk and checked the seating chart. "Ah, yes. The only empty desk is next to Sakura. Let's see if you two can sit next to each other for one period without fighting." She gave Sasuke a push towards the empty desk.

As soon as Sasuke sat down, a girl shouted, "Uchiha Sasuke as in _the_ Uchiha Sasuke, famous hockey player?" Suddenly, everyone was crowding around his desk, asking for autographs and pictures.

"Class, return to your seats!" The teacher called. Everyone shuffled back to their seats and the teacher started the lesson.

"So," Sakura leaned over near Sasuke. "Hockey player, eh?"

"Shut up." He grumbled and slumped on the desk.

"No way." Sakura giggled with a small smile, only leaning a bit closer.

"I said, shut up and leave me alone." He glared at her with contempt.

"Make me." She smirked.

"Copycat." He looked at the blackboard and scowled.

"So?" Sakura giggled again.

"Fine. I _will_ make you." He quickly leaned over towards her and kissed her very lightly. Sakura's eyes widened and her mouth closed. He smirked.

"Mission accomplished."

---

Some SasuSaku fluff for you people!

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form.**

Thank you, everyone that reviewed!

Concerning the book fight between Sasuke and Sakura last chapter: That was based on a fight me and one of my friends, Brian, last chapter. Except, we were using pillowcases that we made in Consumer Ed. If you want to know the whole story, tell me, and I'll tell you next chapter. Thanks (If you're reading this, which you probably aren't) Brian!

Ice

Chapter 3

---

---Lunch---

Sakura trudged down the halls, mumbling to herself. "Stupid Sasuke... Stupid Sasuke..."

"Sakura!" Ino ran up from behind and poked at Sakura's arm. "What's up?"

"The sky." Sakura answered tonelessly.

"You're so boring! It's always 'The sky, the sun, the little birdies.'" Ino threw up her hands in disbelief.

"Well, Ino, if you would actually look up, you would see I'm right." Sakura opened her locker, stuffing in her books.

"Hey, you two." A voice cut through the air, causing Sakura to slam her locker shut, wheel around, and point an accusing finger at the person. To her surprise, it was Shikamaru. His gaze went to her finger, to her face, and back to her finger. "What's with her?" He asked Ino.

"I dunno. She's been like this ever since this morning." Ino shrugged and leaned back against the locker bank.

"S-sorry, Shikamaru! I thought you were Sasuke!" Sakura sputtered before clapping her hands over her mouth in horror at what she had said.

"Sasuke? As in that guy Ino forced you to talk to last night?" Shikamaru looked at Sakura questioningly.

"I-I didn't say anything!" Sakura felt her face turn red as she felt someone walk up behind her.

"What didn't you say?" A voice asked.

"LEAVE ME ALONE, STUPID!" Sakura yelled, spinning around and nearly punching the person behind her.

"W-what did I do?" Chouji held up his hands.

"Sorry, I thought you were this guy in my class that is really _annoying_." She emphasized 'annoying' before walking to the lunchroom.

"Hey, Sakura, wait up!" Ino ran after her best friend.

"Women." Shikamaru mumbled, rolling his eyes before walking after the two, with Chouji following suit.

---The Lunchroom---

Sakura walked towards the lunch line and grabbed a tray.

"What would you like today, dear?" The lunch lady asked her.

"Pasta, please." Sakura mumbled. The lunch lady placed a plate of food on Sakura's tray and Sakura stalked off towards the tables.

"She sure seems to be in a bad mood today." The lunch lady watched Sakura's retreating back before serving another student.

---

"Argh!" Sakura sat down at the round table where Ino and Shikamaru were already sitting with their lunches.

"Geez, Sakura. What's wrong with you?" Ino asked, picking up her sandwich.

"An idiot with stupid hair and an even stupider smirk." Sakura mumbled, glaring at the pasta before picking up her fork and stabbing violently through a piece. Examining it, she imagined it was Sasuke's head before eating it.

"Mind if I sit here? All the other tables are full." Sakura scowled at the voice behind her.

"Yes." Sakura mumbled.

"No, go ahead." Shikamaru gestured at the chair next to Sakura. Sakura turned her head towards the boy with oh-so-familiar black hair.

"Are you stalking me or something?" Sakura angrily muttered.

"Maybe." Came the answer.

"Ah. Remind me to call the police later." Sakura turned back to her pasta and resumed eating it.

"But then, who would want to stalk someone as annoying as you?" He smirked.

"You know what, Sasuke?" Sakura stood up and faced him. "I'm sick of you and your stupid, 'You're annoying' thing!" She picked up her fork and held it inches from his face, prongs towards him. "Now, I highly suggest you leave me alone unless you want to die a horribly painful and fiery death involving charcoal, some gasoline, and a match!" She glared at him with contempt.

"So?" He merely brushed her fork away from his face and stood up, standing a good few inches taller than the pink-haired figure skater. Sakura looked up and realized he was overshadowing her.

"Argh!" She flopped back down onto her chair. "I really, _really_ hate you now."

"Okay." He smirked again and sat down.

"Wow, Sasuke." Ino looked at the mentioned boy. "Nobody's ever just said, 'So' to Sakura's blowtorch threat before!"

"Your point being?" Sakura glowered at Ino.

"Ah, nothing!" Ino quickly answered.

"Hmph." Sakura got up and walked away without finishing her pasta.

"You know," Shikamaru looked at Sasuke, "I think you're the first boy she's ever actually hated."

"Really, now?"

"Yeah." Shikamaru nodded.

"Go apologize!" Ino pointed towards the door. "Now!"

"Why should I?" Sasuke picked up his fork and tried to eat, but Ino grabbed his fork before he did.

"You aren't getting this back until you go get her." Ino waved the fork in his face.

Sasuke glared at her before getting up and following Sakura into the building.

"Ino, I think you're overdoing it." Shikamaru sighed.

"Shut up!"

---With Sasuke---

"Stupid women." Sasuke grumbled, walking after Sakura. "Hey! Wait up!" He called to her. She continued to stomp along the hallway. "I said, wait!" He continued to call after her.

After the 5th time, he ran up to her and grabbed her arm. "Can't you hear?" He asked her. She wrenched her arm out of his grip and continued to walk towards her locker.

"Can. You. Understand. Me?" He asked her, enunciating every word.

"Leave me alone." She opened her locker and grabbed a book.

"Listen to me." He grabbed her shoulder.

"No."

"Please?"

"No. Way."

"You do realize that answering me means you're listening, right?"

"Ye- Oh, shoot." She stopped.

"I see that got you to listen." He smirked and turned her around.

"Leave me alone." She avoided his gaze.

"Erm... I've never done this before but..." He scratched his head. "Sorry."

"You don't mean it." Sakura began to walk away, but was stopped by Sasuke again.

"How could I make you see that I do mean it?"

"There is no way." She glared at him before trying to walk away. Sasuke frowned and grabbed her arm. "Let me go."

The only reply she received was a hug.

---

I have a reason for you to review! Well, Tuesday's my birthday, so you would make this birthday girl very happy if you reviewed!

Please review!

EDIT: I had to change blowtorch to match because my sister got mad because a blowtorch is he trademark.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form.**

Another chapter for everyone!

I must confess, there is a little implied NaruSaku in this chapter, even though I don't support it.

Thank you, everyone that reviewed!

---

"Apology accepted." Sakura pushed Sasuke away and walked curtly off.

"She's such an ice queen. How ironic." Sasuke chuckled at his little pun.

---With Sakura---

Sakura opened her locker, pulling out her skates. "Why did he hug me like that?" She leaned back against the wall, feeling her cheeks heat up. "Oh, shoot. I don't like him. I don't like him." She closed her eyes. 'Oh, man. Why is it he's hugged me? Or kissed me, for that matter?' She took a deep breath.

"Ready for practice, Sakura-_chan_?" Sakura glared at the voice. "Don't glare. It makes you look ugly." She saw Sasuke leaning near the water fountain.

"Shut up, stupid."

"Make me." He taunted.

"This is just one big déjà vu, isn't it?" Sakura muttered, slinging the skates over her shoulder.

"Y'know, the ice rink doesn't open for a half hour."

"I know. Tsunade-sama knows I'm going to try out for the Olympics so she gave me a key." Sakura held up a small key on a chain around her neck.

"Are you sure you wanna be in there alone? If you fall, who's going to call the hospital?" Sasuke asked, going to a locker.

"Myself."

"And if you're unconscious?"

"Erm..."

"See?" Sasuke pulled out a pair of ice skates and a hat.

"What are you doing?" Sakura watched him pull the hat over his head.

"Putting on a hat." Sasuke rolled his eyes and pointed to the hat.

"No, I mean with the skates."

"Going with you." Sasuke smirked at Sakura's annoyed face. "We have to work together, remember?"

Sakura snorted. "Right. And what suddenly made you think I'm not annoying anymore?"

"You still are. I'm just being nice because I want that gold medal."

---A Week Later, in Language Arts---

"I HAVE TO WORK WITH WHO?" Sasuke yelled at their teacher.

"Mica." The teacher rolled her eyes, returning her gaze to the paper in front of her.

"Yay for you." Sakura chuckled sarcastically.

"Shut up." Sasuke growled at his pink-haired skating companion. "Can't I work with someone else?" He asked the teacher.

"Hm... I could put Mica with Halite, and you could work with Sakura." The teacher mumbled.

"But I wanna work with Sasuke-kun!" The brunette fangirl whined. "Why is Sakura always paired with him?"

"Well, it's because she sits next to him, and I usually do side-to-side partners in class, but since he gets along with nobody but her..." The teacher sighed. "Yeah. Sasuke, you work with Sakura. Mica, you're with Halite."

"Why me?" Sakura cried, covering her head with her arms.

"At least you're not with Halite." Sasuke grunted from behind his folded hands.

"True. She would insist on writing a romance novel where the main character was based off her, all 'cute' and bubbly. And I would be stuck writing it all." Sakura groaned.

"So what should our story be about? Don't say friendship, and happiness, and a meadow of flowers with a rainbow above it," Sasuke muttered, shuddering about the thought of a rainbow and flowers.

"How about... nah, you wouldn't like it." Sakura shook her head.

"Try me."

"How about a story of friendship, then betrayal, then love, and finally angst." Sakura pushed the hair out of her eyes with her pencil. "What?" She looked at Sasuke, whose mouth was currently set in a slight 'O'.

"Angst... It sounds..." Sasuke trailed off for a moment before continuing. "So... foreign coming out of your mouth."

"Heh. So it does. Maybe," She leaned back in her chair. "There's a side of me you've just never seen. One who likes angsty stuff, and maybe a little blood here and there."

"Amazing. You never cease to amaze me, Sakura." Sasuke pulled out a pencil. "So... You like violence?"

"Sure. A bit, but not all out death and bloody gore." She shuddered.

"Hn. Sad, isn't it?" Sasuke smirked slightly, rummaging around his books for a notebook.

"What's sad?" She looked at him with a questioning look in her eyes.

"Two people, different as night and day, as dark and light, actually being friends." He opened up to a fresh page and closed his eyes.

"Well, Sasuke, think about it. In light, there is always a shadow, which is darkness, and the closer you get to the light, the greater your shadow becomes. Plus, in darkness, there is light, for as long as there is hope in despair, there is light in darkness." Sakura sighed. "Perhaps, the two are not as different as everyone thinks."

(A/N: Please note: That is based on a part of the video game, Kingdom Hearts, which I do not own in any way, shape, or form.)

"Spoken like a philosopher." Sasuke smirked.

"Your point?" Sakura began to write, quickly forming the words in sloppy, thin handwriting.

"Nothing." The bell suddenly rang.

"Alright, students! I highly suggest you all work on this at home with your partners!" The teacher called as the students left the classroom.

"So my house? After practice?" Sakura asked Sasuke.

"Sure."

---Sakura's House---

The two were currently in Sakura's room, since it had a working computer.

"Sasuke, are you hungry? I could make some food." Sakura suggested.

"Sure." Sasuke watched Sakura leave the room, heading for the kitchen. He looked around the pink room, seeing pictures everywhere.

Pictures of Sakura at the beach, camping, in front of a mountain background, and more. A particular section caught his eye though. Sakura was skating with a blonde boy, looking like she was having pure, exhilarating fun. He examined the date under the picture.

'December 24th, 2003. Three years ago. So she was 13...'

"Sasuke? I've got some sandwiches." Sakura entered the room with a tray of two sandwiches and two sodas.

"Hey, Sakura? Who's that guy with you in all those pictures?" Sasuke pointed at the small cluster of photos.

"Oh, him? That's Naruto, my old skating partner." Sakura shrugged. "He was really good."

"Really?" Sasuke sat down next to her on the bed.

"Yeah." Sakura suddenly looked sad. "Did I ever show you the scar on my head?" Sasuke shook his head. Sakura sighed and put her hands to her hair and parted it. There, standing out against the pink hair, was a white, raised, long, thin scar.

"How did that happen?" Sasuke reached out his fingers to touch it.

"Well, it all happened three years ago, on February 23..."

Flashback

Sakura and Naruto were at the skating rink, practicing. 

"Hey, Sakura-chan, your hands are really cold." Naruto said, holding up her hand.

"_Yeah, I guess I should put on my gloves. Hold on, I'll go get them." Sakura went to her bag and pulled out the pink gloves she always wore outside in the winter and slipped them on._

"_Are you sure, Sakura-chan? I mean, what if they fall off?" Naruto protested._

"_It's fine, Naruto. I'll be okay." Sakura grabbed his hands and the two began skating again, but just as soon as they began to spin with Naruto holding her hands and extending Sakura out near the ice, her hands slipped out of the gloves, sending her flying to the wall._

---

Cliffhanger!

Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form.**

Again, hints of implied NaruSaku in this chapter, in the flashback.

Thank you, everyone that reviewed!

---

"So what happened after that?" Sasuke asked the pink-haired figure skater, who was currently staring off into space.

"What? Oh, right. The story." Sakura shook her head quickly. "Well, after that, Naruto called the hospital..."

---Flashback---

"_Sakura-chan! Don't worry. The ambulance is on the way." Naruto hugged Sakura. "I'm so sorry." He whispered into her unique hair._

_Minutes later, the ambulance arrived, taking Sakura to the hospital._

"_Doctor! What's her diagnosis?" Naruto practically yelled at every doctor that passed by him in the waiting room._

_Finally, a doctor stepped up to him. "Are you Uzumaki Naruto?"_

"_Yes." Naruto nodded._

"_Ah, yes. Sakura suffered a slight concussion, but will be fine. She'll wake up tomorrow, but she'll have a small scar on her head." Naruto breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, and one more thing. Sakura will have to stay off the ice for a week to fully recover." The doctor walked away, leaving Naruto sitting there._

"_Sakura-chan!" He jumped up and rushed into her room. She was lying there, a few wires attached to her forehead and temples. "Sakura-chan... I'm so sorry."_

---End Flashback---

"The doctors said he stayed there all night, sitting by me, almost crying." Sakura finished.

"I guess he means alot to you, doesn't he?" Sasuke asked quietly.

"Yeah... He said he didn't want to skate anymore because he didn't want to hurt me again. He moved to America the next month." Sakura sighed, picking up the plate that _used_ to have her sandwich on it. "What happened to my sandwich?" She picked up her soda can. "And my soda?"

Sasuke shrugged. "I was hungrier than I thought."

"Stupid. Anyway, let's get working." Sakura turned on the computer.

---At The Ice Rink, A Few Days Later---

"Good! Now, a triple lutz." Kakashi instructed the two skaters. They obliged, performing the move perfectly. 'Amazing. These two were at each other's throats on the first day, but now they're getting along, and they've almost completely learned their routine.'

"Kakashi-sensei, can we take a break? We've been at this for three hours." Sakura placed a hand on her leg, lightly rubbing it.

"What? Tired Sakura?" Kakashi chuckled. She shot a venomous glare at him before grumbling,

"I'm gonna be really sore tomorrow."

"Well, I suppose you two have practiced enough for today. How about an ice cream as a reward for working so hard?" He suggested, pulling out his car keys.

"Yay! Ice cream!" Sakura cheered, pain forgotten. Sasuke merely stood there on the ice, hand quickly steadying Sakura when her leg gave way.

"Clumsy, eh?" Sasuke mumbled before going to the sidelines to change into sneakers.

"Meanie!" Sakura pointed an accusing finger at Sasuke before changing into sneakers as well.

"Am I a meanie?" Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Yup." Sakura picked up her bag and stood up. "Ice cream, here I come!" She yelled.

"Don't get hyper on me, please." Sasuke mumbled.

"But I don't get hyper off processed sugar." Sakura pouted.

"Good." Sasuke breathed a sigh of relief.

"I get hyper off fruit sugar! And I'm getting strawberry today!" Sakura said triumphantly. Sasuke groaned.

---The Day the Novel for LA Was Due---

"Good morning, class. Ready to share your stories?" The teacher said cheerfully from the front of the room.

The response was a mumble from the class. "Oh, come on, guys! Be cheerful!" The teacher chirped.

"What's wrong with her?" Sasuke asked Sakura in a low tone.

"I'm guessing someone switched her decaf with regular coffee." Sakura mumbled, putting her head on her desk. She yawned, covering her mouth with her hand.

"Alright, class! Who wants to share first?" She looked around the classroom. No one was volunteering. "Well then, I'll have to pick. Let's see, Sasuke and Sakura! Come up and read the first chapter of your story." Sakura groaned and picked up the carefully bound stack of papers that was their book.

"Sasuke, come on!" Sakura tapped his head.

"Nah, you're perfectly capable of reading yourself." Sasuke answered, brushing away her hand.

"Come up!" Sakura dragged him out of his chair and up to the front of the room by his shirt collar.

"Ow." He stood up and brushed off his clothes.

"Ow? Looks who's talking. You should lose some weight." Sakura muttered, rubbing her arms.

"You think I'm heavy? I'm the one who has to do the lasso lift with a hippopotamus like you." Sasuke retorted.

"Hippopotamus!" Sakura shrieked.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I meant elephant." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Elephant? At least I weigh less than the globe!"

"If I weigh as much as the globe, then ? At least I weigh less than the globe!"

"If I weigh as much as the globe, then you weigh as much as the globe on Jupiter!"

"Well, you weigh as much as Jupiter on Jupiter on Saturn on Jupiter!" Sakura yelled.

"What does that mean?"

"I don't know!"

"You're such a genius."

"Thank you!"

"I was being sarcastic!"

"So was I!"

"Riiight. Well, I-"

"Get on with your story!" The teacher interrupted Sasuke. "Unless... this is your story."

"It's not, Sensei." Sakura mumbled.

"Well then, don't fight up here! Just read the story!" The teacher yelled.

The two nodded, opening the book.

---The Ice Rink, After School---

Kakashi watched as the two landed a triple lutz.

"Good job, you two." He skated over. "Now let's try a double axel." Sasuke and Sakura nodded and continued.

---A Month Later---

(A/N: I know I'm going through this really fast, but I can't think of anything to put in between the time periods.)

"Sakura, Sasuke, did I mention the Olympic tryouts are next week?" Kakashi said casually.

"WHAT!" Sakura screamed. "And you failed to mention this last month!"

"Well... I sorta forgot... and..." He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "But I think you two are ready."

"Really?" Sasuke muttered, looking up at the high ceiling.

"Yes, but there's just one thing I wanted to see first..."

---The Tryouts---

"Up next, Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura!" The announcer said into the microphone.

"Ready?" Sakura asked the obsidian eyed ex-hockey player.

"Hn." Was the reply.

"Can't you say more than that for once?"

"No."

"Haha. Very funny." Sakura took a deep breath. "Let's go." The two stepped onto the ice and did their routine.

(A/N: If you want to know what the routine is, you'll have to wait, because I'm not going to put it up until a later chapter, but look at Chapter One for a preview.)

They finished and left the ice.

"The judges scores: 6.0, 5.95, 6.0, 5.8, and 5.99!" The announcer declared a moment later. "And the couples representing Japan in the 2006 Turino Olympics, Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura, (Insert 3 more couples)!"

The audience cheered.

"Yes! We made it, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura squealed. Sasuke looked at her.

"Funny. You've never called me Sasuke-kun before." He said.

"Well, I've never been this happy before!" Sakura exclaimed. Her face took on a dreamy look. "Just imagine. A week in Turino, Italy! I can't wait!"

"Well, I can't wait until we leave Japan." He mumbled.

---

Sorry it took me so long to update. I had a really bad case of writer's block.

If you would all be so kind, go to my profile page and look at the upcoming stories. If any sound interesting, and you want me to make it my next project, please tell me in a review. Thank you.

Please review! Oh, and feel free to ask any questions!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form.**

I'm back!

Thank you, every one that reviewed!

---

"I can't wait!" Sakura yelled at the mouthpiece of her phone.

"Yeesh, Sakura. Calm down, would'ya?" Ino's voice came over the phone containing a twinge of annoyance.

"Sorry, Ino, but I'm just so excited! A whole week in Torino, Italy, the city of magic and romance!" Sakura's face took on a dreamy look.

"Isn't that Rome?"

"I think so."

"Whatever, Sakura. You're such a ditz." Ino sighed. Anyway, I've gotta go. Bye!"

"I'll see you tomorrow at the airport then! Bye!" Sakura chirped and lightly set down the phone. Moments later, it rung again. "Hello?"

"Hey, Sakura. It's... Sasuke."

"Heya, Sasuke! What's up? Theoretically speaking, of course."

"I just wanted to make sure you're fully packed and ready to go in case you forgot something." He grunted.

"Well," Sakura glanced at the pink suitcase by the door. "I think I packed everything I need. Let's see. Gloves, clothes, socks, shoes, sunscreen, earmuffs, ice skating outfit, lip balm, make up... Yeah, I think that's it."

"...Skates?"

"Erm... Whoopsie?"

"You're hopeless, you know that?" He groaned.

"Yup! Hey, wait! Don't you know not to insult a lady?" She scolded.

"I'm not talking to a lady." He replied.

"Hey!"

"I wasn't finished. I was going to say, I'm not talking to a lady, I'm talking to a little girl."

"Nice save."

"Hn. Go to sleep."

"Fine." Her tone changed from a sulking, pouty one to a happy sound. "'Night, Sasuke!"

"Good bye."

"Say good night, would'ya?" She scowled before hanging up.

"Good night, Sakura." Sasuke mumbled when he put down the phone.

---The Airport---

"Why did they make our flight so early?" Sakura yawned.

"Kakashi wanted to torture us." The person sitting next to her muttered.

"Hey! This was the first flight I found that had two seats next to each other in business class, Sasuke!" The silver-haired coach protested.

"Whatever. Just wake me up," Sakura yawned again. "When our flight is called." Resting her head on Sasuke's shoulder, she drifted to sleep. Sasuke merely rolled his eyes before closing them and leaning his head back against the terminal chair.

"Cute." Kakashi smiled under his scarf before pulling out his book.

---An Hour Later---

"Flight 173 to Torino, Italy now boarding. Flight 173 to Torino, Italy now boarding." A flight attendant said over the loudspeaker. "Business class, please board first."

"Sasuke, Sakura, wake up." Kakashi poked at the sleeping pair of skaters. "We're gonna miss the flight if you don't."

"Five more minutes." Sakura mumbled sleepily, opening one eye. "WHAT!" Sakura yelped, jumping up. "C'mon, Sasuke, get up!" She pulled at his arm.

"I was awake when Kakashi told us to." He said, getting up and grabbing his suitcase.

"By the way, sensei, who are we sitting by on the plane?"

"You're sitting behind the skiers."

"Oh. Hey! Maybe I'll get to talk to Ino and Shikamaru!" Sakura exclaimed. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Female teenagers. They just seem to travel in hordes." He muttered.

"I heard that!"

"Its true."

"No, it's not!"

"It is."

"No, it's no-!"

Kakashi interrupted Sakura. "Hurry up!" He pointed towards the dwindling line of business class passengers. Sakura picked up her luggage and huffily walked towards the line.

---On the Plane---

"Seat 13A, seat 14A, seat 15A." Sakura plopped down in the seat and settled down comfortably.

"That's my seat. Yours is the one by the window." Sasuke pointed out.

"Fine. Make me move." Sakura grumbled, moving to the window seat.

"Passengers, this is your captain. Please buckle your seatbelts, we will be leaving shortly." A voice said over the loudspeaker. Sakura picked up both ends and sat confused.

"Er, Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"How do you buckle one of these? I've never been on a plane before."

---

Short, I know.

Sorry for not updating! My laptop crashed, and I had to wait to get a new one!

_**IMPORTANT!**_

The thing from last chapter about what story I should do next is still there, because I only have ONE person that voted. Please take an extra two minutes to check my profile about the stories. Thank you for your cooperation.

Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form.**

Another chapter of Ice!

I'm afraid school is what caused this late chapter.

...That and writer's block.

The Next Story poll status:

Rockin' Out Loud: 3

Oblivious: 1

Bu Neng Ai: 2

Defying the Sins: 2

Thank you, everyone that reviewed!

---

"Sakura..." Sasuke leaned over and quickly buckled the seatbelt.

"Thank you, Sasuke!" Sakura chirped.

"Did you have coffee or something?"

"Er... A few cups..."

"And exactly how many is 'a few'?"

"Three and a half with sugar and milk?" Sakura chuckled weakly.

"God..."

---A Bit Later---

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Soon?"

"No."

"When?"

"This is a ten-hour flight. We've been on here for two hours. Do the math."

"Fish?"

"Argh!" Sasuke slammed his head against the seat in front of him.

"I was kidding! I know it's eight, Sasuke! Are you alright?" Sakura pulled him back. There was a large red spot where he had hit his forehead on the seat.

"I'm fine. It was just an accident." He grumbled.

"Oi... Keep it down back there, would'ya?" A voice came from the seat where Sasuke had 'accidentally' banged his head.

"Shikamaru! Don't be so rude!" A female voice scolded.

"Ino?" Sakura poked her finger through the small space between the seats.

"Sakura?" A familiar head peeked out from the window seat. "Hi!"

"Hey, Ino!" Sakura looked up. "How's your flight been?"

"Great, but it's been no fun since Shikamaru refuses to talk."

"Shut up, Ino. Can't a guy get some shut-eye?"

"No." Ino looked back at the lazy one beside her. "You promised to play checkers with me!"

"How about you move next to me, and Sasuke can sit next to Mr. Lazy Butt." Sakura offered.

"Sure!" Ino grinned. "Let me get the game pieces."

"I feel so unwanted, Sakura." Sasuke grumbled. "And when did I consent to moving?"

"Since I said so. Now, move it, Uchiha!" Sakura pulled Sasuke out of his comfy chair.

"Hey!" Sasuke fell to the floor in an undignified manner.

"Sorry. Any way I can make it up to you?" Sakura squatted down next to him.

"Let me sit in my seat."

"Besides that."

"Then you have to treat me to gelato. That's it."

"That's it? Then would you explore Torino with me if I treat you to any cake shop when we get there after the figure skating competition?" Sakura pleaded.

"No."

"Meanie! Please? Please? Please, please, please, please, please, please, pleeeease?" Sakura pouted.

"No."

"But I wanna go exploring!"

"Go by yourself."

"But I don't wanna! I'll be lonely!"

"The morning after we get there."

"Yay!" She hugged him and then brought him up with her. "Now go sit next to Shikamaru like a good boy."

"I was hoping you forgot about that."

"I don't forget about thing that easily! Now what was board game Ino was bringing?" Sakura tapped her chin.

"Checkers."

"Oh yeah!"

---Much Later---

"Finally!" Sakura breathed a sigh of relief as she got off the stuffy plane into the cold air.

"Gelato." Sasuke said.

"Oh. Right. Now?"

"As soon as possible."

"You two kiddies can have fun after we get to the hotel and check in." Kakashi said, pushing them towards the building.

---Hotel---

"Wow... This place is huge!" Sakura whistled as they walked into the enormous lobby of the hotel.

"What did you expect?"

"I don't know. Just not something this big."

"You're a professional figure skater and you've never stayed in a five-star hotel before?"

"Well, I've never been out of the country!"

"Your fault."

"No it's not!"

"It is."

"It is not!"

"Yes, it is."

"It's not, not, not!"

"It is, is, is."

"It's not!"

"It is."

Sakura was about to reply before Kakashi clapped a hand over her mouth. "Shut up. You're getting strange looks!" Sakura glanced around at the people in the lobby giving her and Sasuke an assortment of glares and 'You're Crazy!' looks.

"Er... Hi, everyone!" She smiled nervously.

"Your fault." Sasuke muttered as he walked to the front desk.

"It is not!" She stomped after him.

Kakashi looked at the crown of people still looking at the two. "Nothing to see here, folks, so go back to what you were doing!" He grinned sheepishly under the scarf and mask. "I swear... Those two are going to be trouble." His face lit up. "I'll give them a punishment!" Rubbing his hands together in glee, he walked to the front desk and began talking to the front desk man.

---Later---

"I've got your room key!" He called to the two Olympic competitors.

"Don't you mean keys?" A very bewildered Sakura asked.

"Nope! Key."

---

This is too short...

Only 842 words...

Sorry for the extremely late update...

It's been almost two months since the last one...

Anyway, for anyone who didn't know, gelato is like Italian ice cream that is sweeter, thicker, richer, and healthier than regular ice cream. (Surprising how it's healthier...)

Please review! (And vote for the next story you want me to do...)


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form.**

Wow...

It's been a whole five months since I updated. You all must hate me. But either way...

Here's another chapter of Ice!

Thank you, everyone that reviewed!

---

"Please tell me you're joking." Sakura pleaded.

"Nope! Just one room for the two of you!"

"I am not staying with, with, with _him_!" She pointed dramatically at her ice skating partner who merely grunted in response. "Please don't make me, Sensei! PLEASE!" She attached herself to the silver-haired man's arm and jumped up and down.

"Sakura, you're acting like a child. Don't make me give you two my room that only has _one_ bed." She immediately stopped and took a step back from her teacher. "But then, would it really matter?"

"Yes!"

"Okay then." Kakashi tossed the room key to Sasuke. Said person caught it and stuck it in his coat pocket.

"Why does Sasuke get to hold the key?"

"Because you would lose it, Sakura. Now grab your luggage and go to your room before I make _sure_ that you two _only_ get _one_ bed." He ushered the pair to the elevator and pushed them into the waiting space. "See ya." The glass door closed and Sakura pounded on the glass, mouth moving soundlessly, most likely shouting obscenities at him. He simply waved at the two as the elevator went up.

"I just hope the elevator doesn't break down, or else Sakura'll be after my skin." He turned and walked to the rotating doors.

---In the Elevator---

"Just who does he think he is, making us share a room?!" Sakura huffed, crossing her arms grumpily.

"Stupid."

"Who? Him or me?" Sakura pointed at herself to emphasize her words.

"Both of you. Him for the room and you for acting so childish about it. It's not like I'm going to do anything to you anyway." He said snidely.

"CHILDISH! How dare you insult me! You meanie!" She stomped her foot angrily.

"Meanie?" Before he could stop himself, an eyebrow raised by instinct.

"Hmph." She slumped against the glass wall, fuming as they passed floor after floor.

The elevator began to slow and it stopped suddenly, the lights going out completely.

"What happened?!" Sakura grabbed Sasuke immediately.

"The elevator stopped."

"I know that! But why?"

"You expect me to know?"

"Yes, Mr. I'm-so-smart." She stuck out her tongue at him, though he couldn't see it and let go of his arm. "You always act like you know everything, so don't you?"

"I do not act like that."

"Yes you do."

A small 'Hn' was heard and everything went silent. Five minutes passed with only the sound of breathing in the dark elevator.

"Sasuke?" Sakura was first to break the silent spell.

"Hn."

"I'm scared." She looked around for him and saw the slight silhouette of his body against the glass of the elevator.

"You're scared of the dark?" Sakura heard a small chuckle make its way up Sasuke's throat. She frowned, groping through the dark to find Sasuke's pant leg.

"Got a problem with that?" Sasuke could almost see the pout beginning to form on Sakura's face. "If you do, take it up with my lawyer."

"Lawyer?" Sasuke asked dubiously. He felt the pout turning into a scowl. "Can you even afford one of those? My uncle is a lawyer, and he charges two hundred an hour." Satisfied with the retort, he leaned back and smirked.

"I'll have you know..." Sakura began before pausing, thinking of a comeback. "Okay, so I don't have a lawyer, but I bet I can beat you in an argument any day, pretty-boy!" Sasuke immediately sat up at the name.

"Pretty-boy? Who's a pretty boy?" He growled, grabbing Sakura's wrist and squeezing lightly. "You'll pay for that one, annoying."

"Annoying?!" Sakura shrieked, pulling at his hand. "I'll have you know I was elected 'Most Helpful' in elementary school!"

"Maybe it's you attempts to be 'helpful' that make you annoying!" Sasuke kept his grip on her wrist firm and unyielding to Sakura's attempts to pull it off.

"What?! Why, my mom and da-" Sakura closed her mouth and stopped struggling against Sasuke's grip. Her head suddenly dropped and her eyes stared at the floor. "Well, I suppose they didn't really care when I brought home the plaque. After all, it was only Naruto that congratulated me over and over again."

"They didn't care?" Sasuke released her wrist and tilted her face up. "What do you mean by 'they didn't really care'?"

Sakura's eyes closed in memory. "When I got home that day..."

---Flashback---

"_I'm home!" A young Sakura opened the door and called into the house. "Is anyone there? I won 'Most Helpful' at the awards ceremony," There was no answer, and Sakura opened the door wider. "I brought Naruto home with me so we could play his new video game." She pulled a ten year-old Naruto into her home. "Mom? Dad?"_

"_Sakura-chan, maybe I can come over later when your parents are home." Naruto tapped the pinkette's shoulder. "It doesn't look like they're back yet."_

"_Nonsense, Naruto. Mama and Daddy said you were welcome any time, no matter what," Sakura lightly bonked him on the head and pulled him up the stairs. "We can play until your grandfather comes to pick you up." They sat down in front of Sakura's TV and she turned on the game system._

---End Flashback---

"And that's it?" Sasuke snorted, letting her face drop back down. "So they were working late. My parents do all the time."

"Sasuke... You don't get it." A tiny drop of liquid dropped to Sasuke's shirt sleeve. "That day, they weren't working late. They always leave a message on the answering machine if they're going to be working late." Another drop joined the other on his sleeve. "When I went to the kitchen with Naruto to make some ramen for a snack, I checked. There was nothing." By now, her shoulders were shaking badly, and his sleeve was dampening rapidly. She looked up, green eyes shining with tears. "I got a call from the hospital later. My parents... My mama and daddy... Some idiotic drunkard hit their car after Daddy picked Mama up from work."

---

...It stinks, no? I had to crank a third of this chapter in ten minutes because there was no school today, and I haven't updated in forever.

**IMPORTANT:** Ice will be on hiatus until plot bunnies come bouncing back into my head. I may update every once in a while, but I can't promise anything. Currently, I will be working on my Prince of Tennis (Tennis no Ohjisama) fics, because that is what I have inspiration for. If you have ever seen Prince of Tennis, please take a look at Memories Lost and Obsessive Compulsive.

Please review, and if you want, give me an idea so there's not another five months until my next chapter!


End file.
